I'm all yours
by Azallea
Summary: My take on what happened that day in January in the car. Rated T to be safe.
1. Late

"**I'm all yours"**

_I sighed, then looked at the dashboard clock. We had five minutes before we'd be officially late. Not all the time we wanted, but maybe this, too, was too much to ask for._

"_Okay," I told him as he worked his way back around my neck, his lips moving up to my ear. "I'm all yours"_

I could feel him let out a hot breath on my neck when he smiled. He continued moving up my neck to my ear. He kissed my ear gently and moved his hands down my waist.

_What did I just do? We should be in class right now, but Nate…_I looked up at him, studying the line of his chin, the way his hands were locked firmly around my waist. The closeness of it all was overwhelming.

I turned my head to face him and kissed him strait on. To say he was surprised is an understatement. I was about to pull back after a few seconds when he didn't respond, before he kissed me full on with more passion than he ever had before. Memories of that night in the pool flashed in my mind. The smell of chlorine and him so close to me I could barely breathe.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging him closer. He kept his arm firmly around my waist. My fingers were entwining themselves in his hair as he turned to face me fully. The butterflies in my stomach were almost too much.

I could hear the school bell ringing in the back-round. We were late, but I didn't care in the least bit.

Just then as I was getting use to all the closeness he pulled away, just an inch. Flashes of him pulling away, that day near Christmas were in my head almost as clearly as that night in the pool. The memories of him pushing me away and retreating through that crack in the door. But now, his eyes weren't the same. These were easing me closer, not pulling apart.

But he won't even tell me what is bothering him, and this, this is so, so perfect. I could feel my eyes filling with tears and I did my best to hide them as much as I could. The lump in my throat was rising and becoming bigger. His eyebrows creased in worry.

"Ruby?" One of his hands moved up to stroke my cheek. I looked down, not wanting him to see my cry. His hand hooked under my chin and forced my eyes to meet his. "Ruby what's wrong?" I just shook my head. "Ruby..." He was becoming increasing worried and I could tell. Worried about me.

"We should go inside…" I said in what was an almost inaudible whisper. He looked down momentarily than into my eyes. Worry was clearly written in them. So was guilt and sadness….remorse?

The pain in my stomach when he closed that door on me, disappeared from sight, rang through my head. I could feel the tears running down face and Nate positioned himself in my seat and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close.

He rubbed small circles on my back and whispered my name over and over again.

"Why did you close the door?" I asked suddenly when my sobs had reduced to an occasional sniffle.

"What?" He sounded really confused. How could he forget when it was only a few weeks ago?

"By Christmas! You closed the door, you wouldn't tell me what was wrong, you didn't even tell me what happened that night at the party." I blurted it all out faster and louder than I had anticipated.

His eyes were downcast. "Ruby..I-"

"You could've at least told me at the party a few days after! But you didn't tell me anything. And you just expect me to sit here and let you..just let you-"

"Ruby!" His tone made me silent as soon as he said it. I had never heard him speak to anyone like that, not even his dad. He was shaking his head like he could not believe what he was hearing. The car was quiet for what felt like it could've been hours. He spoke slowly with an even tone, "It was just my dad. We had the company, you know that. I had things to take care of, and I shouldn't have closed the door on you or explained more"

I stayed quiet, listening to the sounds of both of our breathing. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I was thinking of all the pressure he must have been under and for me to just snap on him like that. He was the closest thing I had. He was mine, I thought. Was I his?

He looked at me momentarily than moved in and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed him back right away. The kiss was intense. His hands went back to easing off my sweater as they had before and mine slowly moved up his toned chest and entwined themselves in his beautiful hair.

Eventually we were in the back seat; my sweater was off and so was his. His arms were wrapped firmly around my waist pulling me closer if it was even possible.

'Perfect,' I thought to myself. Our argument before faded away. What was it even about?

The kisses were long, deep, and passionate. We broke apart after what seemed to be ages and looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Ruby" he said slowly. His eyes were feasting on me like he could never get enough, like I would do away in a matter of seconds.

"I love you, Nate" I repeated in the same voice. I studied his eyes, his lashes, and the angle of his chin. My hand reached up and stroked his cheek. He smiled, and grabbed my hand in his and kissed it.

Another school bell had rung. First period ended.

"Well," Nate said with a smirk, "No sense in going in now" I smiled and nodded in agreement. "What do you want to do?"

I looked deep into his eyes and repeated that same words I had before, "I'm all yours"

All right, this is my first fanfic. Please, please, please, please, please comment! I need some feedback. What did you think? Should I continue it? Areas to improve?


	2. Road Trip

Nate smiled that boyish smile and ran his hand up and down my back and said, "Well, I have a couple of ideas"

"Name two," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. The butterflies in my stomach were coming back.

"Nope," he said almost immediately.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked incredulously. I jumped back from him to look at him fully. Why wouldn't he tell me?

"I mean 'no'," he replied. He was laughing. Why was he _laughing_? He shook his head and laughed as though I had asked the stupidest question in the world. I sat dumbfounded, slowly inching away from him. He seemed to notice this because he grabbed my hand.

"Relax Ruby," he said quietly. His laughter ceased and he hooked a finger under my chin. I was so annoyed that I pushed him away and turned the opposite direction and crossed my arms. I probably looked like a three year old who didn't get some ice cream when she asked for some, but I didn't care.

We sat like that for probably no more than a minute. I could feel him staring at the back of my head. Why did I stay here? The school will have called Cora by now and I'll just be in more trouble.

With that thought in mind I grabbed the door handle and was about to get out until I felt something clamp onto my arm.

"Ruby, wait…" he sounded exasperated. I turned on him.

"Why? So you can laugh at me?"

"No," he said quickly. "It's just I can't tell you." I turned and looked at him. Why were boys so confusing? I stared at him for a moment and sighed loudly. "It's a surprise," he said after a couple more seconds.

"A surprise?" He couldn't be serious.

"Yes," he breathed, "a surprise." Just then he climbed into the front seat and fumbled in the glove box for a moment. He pulled out a blue bandana. Then he climbed into the driver's seat. He motioned me with his head to follow in his lead. I shook my head and climbed into the passenger seat. _This is insane_.

He reached out to me silently and wrapped the blue bandana around my eyes. I pulled away as soon as he started but he persisted to wrap it around my head and tie it in the back.

"Nate, is this really nes-" I was stopped by a finger being pressed to my lips. He removed his finger and kissed me gently. It was short and sweet. I could feel him smile and pull away. Then he reached over me and grabbed my seat belt and buckled me in.

I rolled my eyes under the bandana and laughed shortly. His only response was 'safety first' and a peck on the cheek.

He turned on the radio and started the engine. We started driving and I was starting to wish he hadn't put this blindfold on me. For one, I couldn't see what time it is. And I couldn't even see where I was at all.

After what seemed like an hour I slowly reached up to untie the bandana around my head.

"Hey!" Nate said sharply as he smacked my hands lightly.

I pouted and said in a whiny voice, "Just let me take it off."

He snickered and said, "You can take it off when we get there"

"Where is 'there'," I asked getting more annoyed by the minute.

"I guess you'll see when we get there," he replied shortly.

With that I reached up quickly and grabbed at the bandana pulling it down. There was a glimpse of light before I was lurched forward. Nate had slammed on the brakes and put his hand over my eyes. His other hand was keeping my pinned down on my seat.

I started squirming and ended up kicking the dashboard a couple of times. Nate just sat there holding me. I swear I heard him snicker which just made me kick more. He had no right to sit and hold me here when I didn't even want to go to … well wherever we were going.

After what seemed like three minutes I stopped struggling and huffed annoyed. I could feel Nate remove his arm from my waist but not my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me gently and slowly. I didn't respond out of spite, but eventually I kissed him back.

He pulled away an inch and kissed my forehead. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly. I stayed quiet but eventually nodded. "So you won't take it off this time?" I relunctantly nodded again. He began tying the bandana again saying things like 'don't worry about it' and 'we'll be there soon'.

"This better be some damn good place," I said crossing my arms again. He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Oh it is," he replied and returned back to the driver's seat. It was quiet which means we were away from the city. All I could hear was the quiet hum of the engine. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face. I couldn't stand not knowing this. For all I know we could've been driving for hours and I didn't know.

"We've only been driving for about forty-five minutes," said Nate. Was he some sort of mind-reader now?

The car made a few sharp turns and stopped. I waited a few minutes before asking 'Are we here'. Nate stayed silent and left the car and closed the door. I started to worry almost immediately. My door was opened no more than five seconds later.

"Ici, nous sommes, mon amour," he said sweetly taking my hand and helping me out of the car. I didn't speak French but it sounded sweet. I stepped out of the car and immediately started smiling. I knew where we were just by the sounds.

"Can I take this thing off now?" I asked quickly putting my hands on the bandana, waiting for a response.

He heaved a fake sigh and said, "Of course you can"

Where could they possibly be! I know. Just wanted to leave a mini cliffhanger to see if people were into the story enough for me to continue it. Comments please.


	3. Beaches

I tore the blindfold off and ran up to Nate as fast as I could to hug him. We both fell over onto the warm sand by the force of my hug. Nate laughed and said my name a couple of times. I rolled myself off of him and sat up. He looked up at me and laughed.

"Well if I knew you would've been this excited I would've taken you here a very long time ago," he said grinning up at me.

"I like the beach," I said leaning back onto my elbows.

"I can tell," he said looking around. "Have you ever been here before?"

"I've only been to a beach twice. One time it was beyond crowded and I was bored out of my mind. There was one time, though, that I went with my mom. It was so quiet and peaceful. I always wanted to go back there." I leaned my head back to let the warm sun hit my face.

"Well," Nate said getting up, "this is a private beach so there won't be any people."

"Are we even supposed to be here?" I asked, starting to worry a little bit.

"Yeah we can. My aunt has a cabin up there and she hasn't been here in years so she won't mind, or even know for that matter," he said casually pointing up to the cabin on top of the hill. I sat up and saw the small cabin. "We used to come up here a lot. Me and my dad," he added after a short pause.

"It's beautiful" I said turning my attention back to Nate. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me up to a standing position. His hands moved from my thighs slowly up my hips. Our kisses became more passionate and intense.

I cupped his face in my hands gently and continued to kiss him. His hands were very slowly moving from my hips up to my waist and pulling me closer. I could hear the gentle crash of the waves behind us. I didn't really look at the whole place before; I was too focused on Nate.

He was kissing me although he was a starving animal. Not to mention I was doing the same. I never felt this way about a boy before. There was Marshall but he never did anything like this. He always acted as though he couldn't care less whether I stayed or went. Nate was different. I knew he cared and I cared for him, too.

Nate pulled away and looked into my eyes. We both had our foreheads pressed against each other panting slightly since we were both out of breath. Nate reached up and stroked my cheek gently. Blushing, I took his hand in mine. Nate smiled and we both leaned in to kiss each other again.

I felt the sensation of the kiss all through my body. It was one of the most amazing things I had ever felt in my whole life.

After a couple hours we were both in the small cabin owned by Nate's aunt. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a small bathroom with a shower. Nate wandered into the kitchen to see if he could find any food. After coming up with nothing he headed to the nearest grocery store which turned out to only be twenty minutes away.

I sat on the hammock outside under the trees that were starting to bloom some sort of white flower. The beach wasn't ginormous but it was just big enough for me and Nate to stay for a couple of hours. It was completely silent except for the waves and occasional bird flying overhead. The water was a deep blue that extended farther than I had ever seen any body of water go before. After sighing quietly to myself, I lay back on the hammock and began to rock myself gently.

After a couple of minutes I heard Nate's car pull up next to the cabin. I heard the door open and close. I decided Nate would be busy with whatever stuff he had brought home from the store so I closed my eyes.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep but I woke up with Nate beside me continuing to rock the hammock lightly since I had fallen asleep. When I turned my head to look at him he smiled at me.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said quietly. I would have normally had some sort of quick remark but held it back and said 'good morning' back to him.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked starting to worry a bit. Cora would kill me if I wasn't home on time especially if she knew I was with a boy. Maybe she wouldn't mind much if it was Nate since she knew him but she still wouldn't be happy.

"I got here an hour ago," he said eyeing me carefully. He knew something was bothering me and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"We should go, Nate," I said after a minute. I was disappointed and I didn't want to leave this place.

"Why?" asked Nate quickly. He was worried I was mad at him and I smiled to myself at the fact that he worried about me so much.

"Cora will kill you and me if I'm more than two seconds late home," I replied sitting up myself. Nate lifted his left wrist to look at his watch.

"Well it's only 12:30. So we'd be eating lunch right now. You could call her?" he asked hopefully not wanting to leave either. I nodded and started inside to make the phone call.

After a few minutes of begging and pleading I had convinced Cora and James that I was staying over at a friend's house over night to do some studying for a test we had. They agreed, which I thought was mostly due to the fact that they thought I was making some new friends. It wasn't a total lie. I was staying over at a house with a friend. And nothing would happen.

I usually didn't feel too guilty about lying to anyone but after all she had done for me I couldn't help but to feel a little bit guilty. I contemplated my thoughts for a few minutes before heading outside into the bright sun. Nate wasn't on the hammock. After searching around for a few minutes I saw him near the water. He was staring at it intently in deep thought.

I tilted my head and watched him for a while. He was different than all the other boys I had ever been around. I couldn't put my finger on what but I knew he was different.

**So what did you guys think? The review button is in the same spot as before. ^.^**


	4. It's okay

I don't know how long I stayed watching Nate. He just seemed so, so different from any of the other boys I had ever hung out with. I couldn't put my finger on what it was about him that made him so different. I mean I had Marshall and he was amazing, but what we had was complicated. It was nothing like this, whatever 'this' is.

I walked up to him slowly, still thinking about what was going on. When I sat next to him, he didn't seem to notice. He was staring out into the ocean seeming to be as deep in thought that I had been in before.

I moved somewhat behind him and wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder. He looked back and seemed to at least notice me then. He ran one of his hands up and down my arm and continued to look out into the ocean.

"You okay?" I asked starting to get a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied quietly. "Just thinking."

I held him a bit tighter and nuzzled his neck a bit. I never did anything like this before, not even with Marshall. I might have done it with my mom once when I was little but this was different. Nate wasn't really family. He was a friend. A very good friend who I kissed. Even that seemed weird to me.

Just then I started thinking about how we got here. Usually at this time I would be bored out of my mind sitting in class, wanting to go back to my old school. Instead I was here, with Nate. Trying to remember what happened in the car was like a blur now. It was a wonderful blur, but I couldn't remember the details like I would have liked to. But I knew one thing.

Before I knew what I was even doing I was kissing Nate's neck. I felt him relax in my arms so he couldn't have minded that I did. After deciding that it would be weird for me to stop now I started to move up from his neck up to his ear. I remembered how good it felt when he did it to me.

I slowly moved up his neck, stopping to nibble on small, random spaces. I could tell he liked it because he got more and more relaxed by the second. I smiled and made a mental note that I should do this more often.

Once I reached his ear I stopped and pulled away an inch. Now what was I suppose to do?

My question was answered by Nate, who turned around, put one hand around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I gasped a bit at the sudden pull, but I almost immediately kissed him back. He kissed me with a passion, a hunger of some sort. Although he never did it before, I liked it more than I had with any of the other kisses.

He pulled back and I smiled at him. He smiled back at me and ran a hand through my hair. I blushed a bit and looked down. That just made him smile more and he kissed my nose.

"I love you, Ruby," he said quietly, looking deep into my eyes. I knew he meant it and I was taken aback slightly. Did I really love him, too? He was smiling at me so much and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant it. But so did Marshall when he told me. 'Nate isn't Marshall' I said to myself after a few seconds.

"I love you, too, Nate," I replied back looking right back at him. I knew I meant it. Even if it was just for a little while I meant it and no force in the world was going to change that.

We sat on the beach for a long time, holding each other in our arms. I felt safe whenever I was with Nate. I felt like nothing in the world could harm me as long as he was here and we were together. I rested my head on his chest as I thought about that.

My mom never made me feel like that. Cora did occasionally but it was nothing like this. I loved her to death but Nate made me feel alive; more alive than I had felt in a long time.

I was thinking about my mom more and more lately. Where could she be that she wouldn't call me at all? Even when she was out with one of her boyfriends she would leave some sort of note that said when she would be back. No note this time, no good-byes. Nate reached up and started stroking my hair gently. I knew he cared, because he was different than all the others.

"Ruby," Nate breathed.

"What?" I said looking up at him.

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly. "I just wanted to say your name." I smiled, hearing this.

"Well I'm right here," I replied quietly, nuzzling my face in his chest.

"I know. That's why I am so happy." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"That makes two of us."

"Well if there weren't two of us it wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" I rolled my eyes at this.

"Well the beach would be quieter," I teased. He laughed a bit at this.

"Quieter doesn't always mean better, Ruby." I shrugged when he said this.

"I like quiet."

"I know you do. But you need to make room for the people who care about you." Let me tell you, that was one of the last things I was expecting to hear from him at that point.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil," I said teasingly again.

"I'm not joking," he said solemnly. I blushed a bit and stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. "Listen," he said after long break in conversation, "I just meant that you shouldn't push people out when they are trying to help you."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" I tensed a bit after hearing that.

"No, not at all, Ruby. It's just something I've been thinking about for a while now." He started rubbing my back once he felt me tense up.

"Why would you think about that?"

"Just..certain people in my life have made me think more about things that matter," he said quietly after clearing his throat.

"Like who?" I asked, starting to get very curious.

"Well you for one," he said simply and leaned down to kiss my head again. I sat up. Something didn't seem right about Nate. Nate sat up to and hooked a finger under my chin and brought my face up to look into his eyes. "It's okay, Ruby."

I opened my mouth to say something but instead Nate leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't passionate like a lot of his other ones were but it was sweet. Almost as though he was ensuring me that everything was going to be fine.

We sat and kissed each other for I don't know how long. Soon the warm bright sun turned the sky from blue to orange, pink, and purple; me and Nate kissing and holding each other in our arms.

All I could think about was him. I didn't waste my time thinking about anything else except for him because he was all that mattered to me right now.

"It's all okay," he repeated. His face was nuzzled into my hair. Everything was okay. I believed him.

**Authors Note time!**

**I'm in a 'writey' kind of mood right now so I'll be updating my two stories a lot. I would just like to say a big "F U!" to all the haters out there. Sorry, but I'm getting sick of them. Has nothing to do with any of my stories but I thought I'd put it out there. **

**Anywho. Read and review please. Love ya! ^.^**


	5. Afterthought

I've been taking a look back at this story and came to the conclusion that there's no way for me to really 'continue' it. But I was thinking about writing a fanfic about what happens after the book. I have a lot of ideas about what would happen but I won't write it till I get some feedback to know if people like the idea. So, comment or PM me please?

Love you!

Oh. Please check out my other Fanfic. It's about Along for the Ride (another Sarah Dessen book) and I would love to hear what you all think.


End file.
